Perla del mar
by angelwolf98
Summary: Una duda se convierte en desesperación por saber lo que piensa la otra. El amor tiene sus formas de presentarse. (Pearl x Lapis, Pearlapis) ADVERTENCIA: Contenido sexual explicito.


Una noche hermosa, una simple noche como esta le parece genial a Lapis Lazuli. Ella estaba sentada en el techo del granero observando las estrellas sin alguna compañía. Su roomie, Peridot, había ido a la casa en la playa porque había prometido ir a una pijamada con Steven y su amiga humana.

"¿Co.. Connie?" pensó la gema en voz alta pudiendo recordar el nombre de esa humana a la que casi ahoga un día, esa es la razón por la que no acepto la invitación. No quiso pensar ya en esos tiempos, ahora era una gema libre y tenía una nueva vida.

-No más monstruo.- se dijo a sí misma mientras se recostaba y apoyaba su cabeza con sus manos, sin embargo aún estaba arrepentida de haber causado tantos problemas en ese entonces. Desde la distancia pudo localizar entre las constelaciones la galaxia donde se encontraba Homeworld, nunca olvidaría su lugar natal al igual que

-Pearl- dejó escapar ese nombre de sus labios. Un pudo evitar recordar a la gema que la encontró en el Galaxy Warp, la que la mantuvo cautivada dentro de sí por un largo tiempo. Tal vez sintió algo de resentimiento al principio pero, admitió que sin ella nunca hubiera sido libre de cierta manera, quizá se hubiera quedado en ese lugar para siempre. Recordó también la anécdota que le contó cuando ella intento llevar a Steven en una nave al espacio a pesar del peligro y las consecuencias que traía, al parecer ambas hicieron cosas que pusieron en peligro la vida de uno, o de varios, con tal de regresar a casa. Y su relación con Pearl mejoraba día a día, llego al punto en que ya no se miraban como amigas, pues la forma en que caminaban juntas, en que hablaban y reían una con la otra, no era solo una simple amistad. En el fondo sentía que era algo más, algo que nunca imagino que sentiría de nuevo. Llego un día incluso en que ambas se besaron, pero Pearl se apartó y se fue notablemente avergonzada. En fin, continuo pensando en aquella perla perfeccionista, pero algo la puso alterada.

"¿Qué fue eso?"- pensó al escuchar un ruido adentro del granero. Rápidamente desplego sus alas de agua y bajo a la puerta de la entrada, para su sorpresa se encontró con nada más ni nada menos que con las misma Pearl, la misma gema de la que estaba pensando hace unos segundos.

-¡Oh! Buenas noches Lapis- saludo la bailarina con una sonrisa- No vi que estuvieras aquí así que decidí entrar por mi cuenta.- Lapis por su parte no se molestó en lo absoluto, se alegró de que fuera Pearl la que haya entrado a su hogar. ¿Pero justo en este momento?

-Buenas noches, Pearl- respondió con un ligero rubor azul en sus mejillas- ¿Necesitas algo?

-Estoy buscando una consola que Steven dejó aquí hace dos días y yo me ofrecí a traérsela. ¿La has visto?

-Um, creo que sí. Esta por aquí.- Lazuli la guió hasta una especie de sala de estar donde había un sofá y una televisión enfrente. Justo ahí estaba la dicha consola, un clásico _Nintendo 64_ con dos controles conectados.- Muy bien..- desconecto el aparato de la T.V y se lo entregó amablemente a Pearl.- Aquí tienes.

-Muchas gracias- dijo- Espero que así dejen de hacer tanto ruido, heh.

-Si- sonrió – ¿Peridot se está divirtiendo?

-Ehhh, digamos que está en un _pequeño_ debate con Connie sobre la serie de _Camp Pining Hearts_.

-Ni hablar.-

-Bueno, ten una linda noche- se acercó a la puerta pero no podía irse sin antes saber algo que la tenía con la curiosidad. – ¿Ya viste el firmamento? Es muy lindo, ¿no lo crees?

-Demasiado diría yo. En realidad lo he estado observando todo este tiempo, me gusta mucho.

-Igual a mí. –sonrió. Lapis le devolvió la sonrisa con un toque de nostalgia que se podía reflejar en su rostro.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, es solo que… recordé aquella anécdota que me narraste hace algunas semanas.

-Ah, sí.. –sonrió nerviosa- no fue lo más inteligente que he hecho.

-Al menos no fuiste más lejos. Yo en cambio hice cosas más extremas para salir de aquí.

-Oh Lapis- la espadachín dejo la consola en el suelo y se acercó a su amiga, le acarició suavemente su sedoso cabello e hizo su fleco de la frente a un lado, así pudo admirar sus hermosos ojos azules- Ambas fuimos extremistas en ese sentido. Nos sentíamos mal con nosotras mismas e hicimos cosas que estuvieron fuera de la lógica, pero ya no es así.

-Sí… - sus ojos se iluminaron ante ese contacto tan bonito que sintió de Pearl, no podía creer que esos ojos celestes la estuvieran viendo fijamente ahora, y, esas manos tan delgadas y finas que recorrieron su cabello. Como si dejara de pensar se acercó más a ella, era como si sus deseos la dominaran. Sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de tener contacto, hasta que

"¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?" pensó para sí misma. Parecía que el tiempo transcurría tan lento, no sabe por cuánto tiempo estuvo observando esos delgados labios así que con miedo alzo la mirada para verla nuevamente a los ojos.

-¿Lapis?- Dijo Pearl ruborizada y nerviosa, sin intención de querer apartarse, al contrario, podría ser que sintiera lo mismo que Lapis sentía por ella.

-Tu, tu gema.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué tiene?

-Está brillando.

-¿Qué?- contesto sorprendida, hasta podía sentir su gema casi ardiendo en su frente. Era un indicador de dos cosas. Uno, estaba lista y ansiosa por fusionarse con Lapis. O dos, esto era muy raro que pasara entre las gemas, indicaba que estaba en mucha, mucha sintonía y confianza, tanto que también nacía un sentimiento de cariño o hasta amor hacia ella. Como si encontrara a su compañera especial. (O las dos opciones a la vez, ya conocen a Pearl).

-¡L..lo siento!- rápidamente cubrió su perla con las dos manos y dió media vuelta muy apenada.

-¡No!- Lapis logró entender lo que estaba pasando, esta podría ser su oportunidad de aclarar las cosas confusas que sentía en el interior.- No te disculpes- tomó suavemente a Pearl de un brazo, esta volteó a mirarla todavía apenada.- Por favor, dime… ¿qué estas sintiendo ahora mismo?

-Algo que… no puedo describir.

-Pearl- suspiró- ya somos dos..

Ambas se miraron mutuamente por varios segundos sin saber qué decir en realidad, Lapis aun sujetaba el brazo de Pearl, no quería soltarla. Delicadamente la jaló hacia ella y volvieron a cruzar sus miradas. Lazuli tomó la iniciativa y apoyó sus manos en los hombros de la gema más alta. Pearl la tomó de su descubierta cintura y se acercó a su rostro. Podían sentir sus respiraciones chocar entre sí, sabían en el fondo que se deseaban y mucho más sin embargo tenían miedo de dar otro paso, no por otra cosa sino por pensar en que a la otra no le gustaría o no esta lista para esto. A pesar de ello, ya no necesitaban palabras justo ahora. Lapis plantó cariñosamente un beso en una de las mejillas de Pearl, se empezó a sonrojar ante ese pequeño pero poderoso beso.

-Linda Lappy.. -con más confianza la jaló gentilmente haciendo que sus cuerpos se unieran más, con una mano la tomo de la barbilla y acaricio lentamente sus labios con el dedo pulgar, quería recorrer y aprenderse cada pulgada de esos suaves y dulces manjares. No más huidas. Ahora ella presiono sus labios en la mejilla de una sonrojada Lapis y dió besos suaves y continuos, acercándose poco a poco a lo que mas anhelaba. Sin pensarlo (tal y como Amethyst le enseno) unió finalmente sus labios con los de ella y besó un poco, esperando con ansias la reacción de Lapis.

-¡Hmm!- enseguida sintió un calor intenso en su ser, aun le sorprendía esta actividad humana de _besar_ , ya lo había aprendido gracias a la serie romántica que miraba junto a su amiga Peridot, pero no tenía idea de lo bien que se sentía. Eso y junto con la actitud atrevida de Pearl no podía esperar por experimentar más de esa sensación. Naturalmente abrazo a Pearl alrededor del cuello y correspondió con aquel beso dudando al principio por no estar segura de sí lo hacía de la manera correcta, pero al ver a Pearl sonrojarse más y cerrar los ojos, tal vez si lo hacía bien, más de lo que creía.

-Lapis…-susurró su nombre con éxtasis. "¡Gracias Amethyst!", pensó. Se concentró en continuar besando a su compañera de forma tierna y lenta, disfrutaba de cada milímetro de esos dulces azules y húmedos, era un sueño hecho realidad, al igual que Lapis, las dos se encontraban en un bello sueño. Con cada beso sentían que el deseo y el calor aumentaban constantemente, intensificaron el beso, ahora con más pasión. Casi se querían comer con cada contacto labial.

Leves gemidos y jadeos resonaban en el interior del granero y llego un momento en que Lapis se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Pearl con la voz medio ronca, excitada aun.

-Sí..- respondió agitada.

-Me alegra- agarró delicadamente su rostro y beso su frente delicadamente, después la cargo de forma nupcial y caminó hacia el sofá. Se sentó y la colocó encima de sus piernas, viéndose de frente. La consola tendría que esperar para después.

Lazuli miró cómo sus entrepiernas estaban demasiado juntas y a pesar de no saber muy bien como continuar, por instinto creía saber cómo, quería seguir haciendo esto.

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?- habló Pearl mientras masajeaba las piernas de la peli azul por debajo de su falda, alzándola de poco a poco hasta dejar ver sus bragas. Lapis se estremeció ante esa acción sintiendo un cosquilleo y escalofríos en su espalda, precisamente en la zona de su gema, y raro para ella, en sus partes nobles.

-Pearl..- tomó las delgadas y finas manos de su pareja y las acercó al nudo de su blusa, incitándole lo que debería hacer. Pearl no pudo evitar sonreír de lado y deshizo aquel nudo fácilmente, despojándola luego de esa pequeña blusa. Descubriendo un hermoso bra azul que cubría los encantos de Lapis.

La ninfa marina se acercó a la gema de Pearl y, queriendo tener algo de dominancia, beso sorpresivamente aquella perla que se encontraba más sensible que nunca, provocándole un placer enorme per también la debilitaba mucho.

-¡Ahh! ¡L..lapis!- gimió la rebelde, le costaba trabajo formular otras palabras más ante esa descarga de placer- N..no toques ahí…

-Se nota que no quieres- sonrió lascivamente y deslizó un dedo sobre la superficie de la piedra, haciendo movimientos circulares y de arriba a abajo. Miro que Pearl tenía el rostro invadido de ese tierno azul celeste en mejillas y nariz. Gemía y suplicaba que parara, aunque como era de esperarse no hacía nada para detenerla, nada le gustaría más que estar en la posición de victima/sumisa, haría en ese momento cualquier cosa para satisfacer a esa gema elemental tan poderosa. Pero aún le faltaba algunas cosas por aprender, Lapis Lazuli nunca había tenido este tipo de relación y actividad humana con alguien más, Pearl sentía que debía ensenarle este ritual humano de una muy buena manera, y así lo haría.

-Lapis- con mucha fuerza de voluntad pudo detener la mano traviesa de Lazuli, tomó un breve tiempo para respirar y abstenerse de ese sentimiento masoquista, ya llegaría el momento.

-¿Pearl?- dijo algo confundida, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos fue tumbada y acostada en el sofá boca arriba. Pearl la sujeto de las muñecas y la beso profunda y apasionadamente a causa del excitante estimulo que recibió. Mordía su labio inferior varias veces y su lengua rogaba por entrar en su boca, la otra gemía ahogado y le permitió el acceso a esa lengua juguetona. Ambas lenguas rozaban entre si y los gemidos se hacían cada vez más sonoros.

Pearl bajó hasta su cuello y comenzó a besarlo y lamerlo a lo largo de la yugular, Lapis gimió más y arqueo su espalda de placer, no sabía que era tan sensible en esa parte del cuerpo.

-Simplemente deliciosa..- susurro Pearl jalando un poco el cabello de Lapis hacia atrás para tener más acceso a su exquisito cuello. Lamió su clavícula y optó por morder un poco, succionando levemente. Se apartó un poco y vio que le había dejado uno o dos pequeños moretones, nada grave, eran manchitas de un tono de azul más fuerte que el de su piel que solo se observaban con una vista detallada.

-P..pearl..- dijo Lapis con sus pupilas totalmente dilatadas, casi llorando. A Pearl nunca se le olvidaría esa expresión de una Lapis tan excitada y sumisa. Acercó las manos a su espalda y retiró su bra dejándolo a un lado del sofá. Contemplo sus senos, eran más grandes que los de ella, no le molestaba ni en lo más mínimo. Con una mano tocó el derecho y lo masajeó suavemente, tomo el pezón con tres dedos y empezó a frotarlo y a pellizcarlo de forma constante, haciendo que Lapis volviera a gemir y a tener movimientos involuntarios en su cuerpo. Luego mientras seguía masajeando el derecho puso atención al izquierdo besándolo y lamiéndolo, mordió gentilmente su pezón y empezó a succionar como un cachorrito.

-Pearl… ammm…-gimió- Tú aun estás vestida.- Pearl dejó de hacer su actividad y la miró, se levantó un poco y con un brillo proveniente de su gema hizo desaparecer su ropa revelando un cuerpo muy esbelto y atlético, tenía pechos pequeños coronados con unos hermosos pezones celestes. Otro detalle curioso era su montoncito de vello púbico del color de su cabello. Lapis la admiró y la atrajo a ella, sus cuerpos desnudos estaban teniendo contacto por primera vez, era una sensación indescriptible. Pearl continuó disfrutando el delicioso sabor del cuerpo de su diosa del océano, sí, para Pearl ella era su diosa, quería hacer esto perfecto para ella, bajo a su vientre y retiró su falda y sus bragas. Al principio Lapis cerró sus piernas porque no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, pero Pearl la calmó;

-Lapis, voy a ser gentil contigo- sonrió acariciándole el rostro. Ella relajó y se abrió sutilmente para ella, su entrada estaba húmeda y lista para la acción. Pearl observo unos momentos, le encantó ver esa preciosa cueva mojada y misteriosa de su amada. La tomó de las caderas y las acariciaba para acercarse a su monte de venus. Pasó por su vello púbico y se aproximó a su clítoris, el aroma la hechizo por completo. Con su lengua recorrió superficialmente por lo largo de su genital, Lapis sintió entre cosquillas y excitación, pero al sentir la lengua de Pearl en su clítoris jadeo en seco.

-¡Pearl!- dijo- ¿Q..qué fue eso?

-Confía en mí..- Pearl no tenía tiempo de dar explicaciones concretas de lo que experimentaba, mojó tres de sus dedos con su boca y con mucho cuidado introdujo el del medio en la vagina de Lapis. La otra encajó sus uñas en el sofá ante semejante sensación, dolió un poco, pero a la vez quería más.

-Lo siento- se disculpó la peli rosa, Lapis la miró como diciendo "Solo continua". Pearl volvió a concentrarse e introdujo los otros tres dedos y comenzó a sacarlos y meterlos una y otra vez, su interior era tan mojado y caliente, aumentó un poco la velocidad y el _fingering_ se tornó algo más rápido y profundo, la peli azul arqueaba su espalda de placer, de verdad que no tenía idea del inmenso gozo que esto provocaba. Sus caderas se empezaron a hacer un movimiento de pelvis al ritmo de los dedos de Pearl, sus gemidos se podían escuchar por todo y hasta afuera del granero. Pearl sonrió y paró, haciendo que Lapis chillara por la pérdida. Observó sus dedos cubiertos por los fluidos de su pareja, se los llevo a su boca y los probó con hambre, el sabor era un poco salado… y sabroso. Creía que eso sería lo único que probaría aquí en la Tierra.

-¿L..lo probaste?- preguntó Lapis un poco apenada, Pearl se rió un poco y sin aviso invadió de nuevo su entrada ahora con su boca, mordía levemente su clítoris y lamió lo más profundo que pudo, su lengua hacia movimientos en el interior y lamía los labios mayores y menores una y otra vez. La gema marina apoyó las manos en el cabello de Pearl y jalaba su cabeza para que la profundidad sea mayor, sus caderas también la apoyaban. Se encontraba en el cielo, ambas. Su lengua quemaba en el interior y Lazuli sintió algo que no podía controlar hasta que, junto con jadeos y gemidos intensos liberó su orgasmo, Pearl no lo veía venir tan pronto y el líquido caliente mojo un poco su rostro mientras se derramaba en su cuello, logró tragar un poco sin molestarse pues como pensó, esto sería lo único que probaría. Lapis cayó rendida y jadeando, sus piernas y en general todo su cuerpo se sentían cansados. Pearl se acercó y Lapis le limpió el rostro dulcemente y la acaricio, se besaron cálidamente y se abrazaron. Le hizo un pequeño espacio en el sofá y Pearl se recostó a un lado mientras Lapis apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de su pareja.

-Gracias..- dijo Lapis alzando los ojos para ver a Pearl.

-De.. de nada- contestó derramando una pequeña lagrima de un ojo mientras acariciaba su cabello, estaba entusiasmada de poder hacer que Lapis le tuviera mucha confianza. La amaba mucho, y Lapis Lazuli también a ella. Poco a poco la peli azul iba cerrando sus lindos ojos, pero no sin antes decir algo importante.

-Te amo..

-¿Lapis?- abrió los ojos asombrada- También te… ¿amo? ¿Lapis?- suspiró- Creo que eso era lo que sentíamos y no sabíamos, también te amo.- Le dió un beso de buenas noches y se puso cómoda lista para dormir.

Lo que estaba por olvidar es que Peridot o Steven podrían llegar en cualquier momento por su tardanza. Trató de despertar a su compañera pero esta no daba señales ni de abrir un poco los ojos. Ahora tenía otra gran duda que se le haría difícil resolver.

 **Si llegaste hasta aquí en verdad te lo agradezco mucho ^^. Este es el primer fic completo que escribo y que aparte subo a internet, solo son ideas que rodaban por mi cabeza. Te agradecería aún más si me dejas tu review, déjame lo que pensaste, ¿te gusto?, ¿te desagrado? Se libre de expresarte. Gracias.**


End file.
